Protectors
by SpiralingChaos12
Summary: The war with Aizen comes to an end and many secrets are discovered. New allies are made and old ones return. Will the Soul Society be able to handle the truth and its new enemies? Who are the real protectors of the souls? OOCness will probably occur.


**A/N:** I just wanted to let everyone know that this is my first fanfiction. Some of the things that happen in this story probably won't happen. Some of the family connections I made are out there, but I liked the idea so here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters and so on.

Warning: There are some slight spoilers in this story.

Betrayal

Gin Ichimaru was a traitor. That much was obvious…or so people thought. Several people knew the truth though. The truth was Gin was never a traitor and the most important people who knew this were Sosuke Aizen, himself, and Momo Hinamori. Yet, the fact that he was not a traitor did not stop Gin from feeling his guilt. He had attacked Rangiku only a few minutes before. He had done something he had vowed never to do. He hadn't wanted to, but he had known that if he didn't she wouldn't stop chasing after him. Chasing him had only caused her pain so far and Aizen would have killed her.

So he had hit her in a spot that would allow her to live until Izuru, his former lieutenant, whose spiritual pressure he could sense, came. Izuru could heal her, he was sure of it. He was angry though and Aizen was part of the source, so his mission suddenly became a lot easier. He had shot his zanpaktou into Aizen's body, leaving it to form a toxin in Aizen's body. Despite the confidence that he radiated to Aizen, Gin Ichimaru was not sure if it would work. He looked over his shoulder. Ichigo's friends were still standing there. As he knocked Aizen into a wall, he turned to them.

"Run! You can't help here!" he shouted as he turned back to Aizen. The girl, Tatsuki, was the first to recover. He grabbed the boys, Keigo and Mizuro, and pulled them up. He could feel their pressures disappearing, not saying anything until they were gone.

"So ya knew all along, Aizen? That I wasn't really loyal to ya?"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out, who you are? Who you're uncle is?" Aizen laughed.

"It's my duty to stop ya, Aizen. I will do so, even if the whole of Soul Society thinks I'm a traitor!" With that, Gin lifted his sword and attacked. 

Momo Hinamori could sense it, even in the fake Karakura Town. Gin had started his fight with Aizen. She had to get there as fast as possible. Despite the whole in her chest, thanks to Toshiro, Momo stood up and started running. Many of the Vizards and Soul Reapers were passed out on the ground. Captain Unohana was trying to save Hiyori, whom Aizen had cut in half. Momo hoped for Shinji's sake that the captain could save her.

She knew that if any of the participants of this war had seen her stand and run, they would have gaped at her in shock. She was supposed to be the weak Momo that Toshiro always had to save. Of course, no one actually paid attention to how strong she really was, not even Aizen. That, of course, had been what she wanted. Guilt quickly filled her as it had Gin. Though, they had worked under orders. They had both lied to the people they loved and respected. The night that she raised her sword toward Toshiro Hitsugaya quickly filled her mind.

Momo ran faster, to help kill the man that put her in that position. The one that Gin was fighting right now. Then again, Aizen was no longer a man but a monster. Momo wondered if he had ever been a man at all. He caused all the bloodshed around her. It was her worst nightmare, the thing they had fought so hard to prevent. Despite all their efforts, it seems it wasn't enough. Suddenly, she reached the doors of the seikaimon and opened them. Momo reached the Soul Society at the exact moment Ichigo Kurosaki awakened from meditation.

"You achieved it after all, Ichigo." Momo whispered to herself. She could feel the strength he radiated now. She knew that he was coming to get Aizen as well. Perhaps, together they could do this. 

Aizen smiled as Gin attacked him again.

"I feel them now, you know." Aizen said to Gin.

"Who do ya feel, Aizen?"

"You're family. It seems they are on their way here to help you." Aizen frowned at this.

"What's wrong, Aizen? Worried?" Gin panted. Aizen didn't speak for a while. Then, he looked Gin in the eye.

"So the time has come. The Royal Family will start their battle at full force," Aizen then smiled, "The eldest nephews and niece of the Spirit King will join to fight. This should prove interesting."

Then, Aizen attacked Gin, only to be hit by a fireball.

"I wouldn't get too cocky, Aizen." Momo Hinamori stepped out of the shadows, eyes glowing purple and spiritual pressure burning like fire.

**A/N:** Yes, I know. It's kind of weird and short. Sorry if you guys don't really like it. I feel like I should explain some things. Gin and Momo are two of my favorite characters and I really wish that Momo had more of a chance to redeem herself in Bleach. Plus, I thought that it would be kind of cool or ironic that the two of them had some sort of connection since their childhood friends have such a strong connection. If you have any questions, ask them. I'll try to answer and make the chapters a little longer. Like I said before, this my first fanfiction, so I'm kind of seeing how this goes.


End file.
